Can't hold us
by MlleX
Summary: Alors maintenant j'aurais très envie de savoir pourquoi tu me fixes de cette façon, demanda doucement le brun. - Je... je ne te fixes pas ! Répliqua Kurt, un peu trop précipitamment pour que ça soit vrai. - Bon, alors disons que tu me regardais avec insistance ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Teenage Dream

**Hey !**

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Ce sera du Klaine, évidement, mais plus surprenant que vous le pensez. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !**

**PS : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Teenage Dream

Les rues de New York étaient bondées, le soleil tombait lentement dans le ciel, et le bruit assourdissant des klaxons et des moteurs en surchauffe commençaient à sérieusement énerver le jeune étudiant. Du haut de ses 20 ans, Kurt Hummel marchait d'un pas déterminé dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Les bras chargés de sacs et paquets en tous genre, il lutte intérieurement pour ne pas renoncer et appeler un taxi. Il sait que ses finances ne lui pardonneraient pas le prix excessif d'une petite escapade dans les voitures jaunes typiquement New-yorkaises, mais ses bras n'en peuvent plus, et il doit encore traverser la jungle du métro avant d'arriver à son appartement.

Un passant encore plus pressé que lui le bouscule négligemment avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien était. Après 3 mois dans cette ville, le brun est toujours aussi choqué par le manque de politesse des habitants de la grosse pomme. Un « pardon » n'a jamais tué personne...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive enfin à la bouche de métro qui le ramènera chez lui. Comme d'habitude les transports sont bondés, il est 17h, l'heure ou tous le monde quitte le boulot, et le cauchemars continue. L'atroce journée qu'il a passé n'arrangeant rien à sa patience, Kurt se retient maintenant de virer à grand renforts de coup de pieds au cul la gamine qui écrase son sac contenant tous les croquis important du trimestre. A cause du prix du foncier excessivement élevé, le jeune homme avait du prendre un appartement à l'opposé de son école, à l'autre bout de Manhattan. Après plus d'une heure de bouchons, de bousculade et d'insultes en tout genre, il pose enfin ses sacs dans l'entrée de son appartement, et pousse un soupire de soulagement en remuant ses bras engourdis.

Ce n'est pas un palace, mais pour le prix qu'il le loue, il possède tout de même un certain confort. Un salon assez large, vintage, majoritairement fait de bois, une cuisine à l'américaine qui ne lui sert pas énormément, vu le peux de temps qu'il a pour manger, une chambre avec un lit deux place (dont il se félicite tous les soirs) et une petite salle de bain. En plus de ça, il est au dernier étage et à donc une merveilleuse vue sur tout Manhattan et surtout sur Central Park.

~o~

Il est 20h quand le jeune homme finit les nombreux devoirs qu'il doit rendre le lendemain. Il a bouclé ses cours, réviser tout ce qu'il pouvait et s'est avancé pour les semaines à venir. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'allonger paresseusement sur son lit, à ignorer les gargouillements de son ventre et à attendre l'heure à laquelle le sommeil viendrait le chercher... Cependant, les minutes passent, et le sommeil ne semble pas déterminer à vouloir le gagner. Il a envie de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait depuis longtemps. Kurt veut chanter. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette prestigieuse école de mode la _Parsons New School For Design, _il n'avait plus eu une minute à consacrer à sa passion pour la musique. Alors pourquoi pas ce soir ? Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire !

Au bout de sa rue, se trouvait un petit bar avec scène ouverte de 20h à 23h, afin que les apprentis chanteurs, laissent libre court à leur imagination. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il enfila sa veste Ralph Laurens et dévala les interminables escaliers de son immeuble. Le café n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied et il n'eut donc pas le temps de se faire dévorer par le froid glacial qui était arrivé depuis peu. Le bar était simple, avec quelques tables basses et plusieurs tabourets autour du comptoir. L'ambiance était agréable, chaleureuse. Une bonne partie des gens présents étaient dans le même tranche d'âge que lui, entre 18 et 25 ans. Il s'installa à une table et écouta quelques chansons, sirotant un cappuccino extra large comme il les aime. Les prestations n'étaient pas terribles, pas de voies captivantes, ni d'émotions renversantes, justes quelques étudiants qui chantaient à peu près juste. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une note retient son attention. Assis devant le large piano, au centre de la scène, un homme brun venait d'entamer une reprise de « Teenage Dream » avec une douceur incroyable. Les yeux de Kurt se baladèrent sans aucune gène sur le visage du chanteur. Il avait de grand yeux mordorés, un large sourire qui s'illuminait quand il atteignant une note plus dure que les autres, des cheveux d'un noir intense plaqués impeccablement par une couche impressionnante de gel. Le tout lui donnait un visage d'ange, à qui on aurait tout donné avec plaisir. Ses mains qui glissaient avec délicatesse sur le piano, et les muscles de ses bras qui roulaient sensuellement sous sa peau matte donnèrent vite le tournis à l'étudiant en mode. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était incroyablement beau.

Au grand désespoir de Kurt, la chanson se termina rapidement, et le beau brun retourna s'asseoir à une table non loin de la sienne. Décidant finalement de rester un peu plus, l'étudiant scrutait chacun des fais et geste de celui qui l'avait fait rêvé quelque minutes avant. Car en plus d'avoir un physique largement avantageux, il avait une voix d'or. Un mélange entre le grave et la douceur, un concentré d'émotion derrière un sourire ravageur. Cependant, Kurt savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emballer. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à cet homme et qu'il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. En suite parce qu'il ne lui parlerait probablement jamais, et enfin, même s'il lui parlait rien n'indiquait qu'il soit du même bord que lui.

« Laisse tomber chéri, il a beau être beau comme un dieu et aussi gay que toi, tous ceux qui se sont risqués à lui proposer un verre ont été renvoyé chez leur mère d'un coup de pied dans le derrière. »

Kurt tourna brusquement la tête. Assis sur le siège à côté du sien, la serveuse du bar prenait son énième pose clope de la soirée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, mais les nombreux tatouages qui ornaient ses bras et son langage de routier contrastait avec la douceur de son visage et avec la grâce de ses mouvements. Ancienne bourge ou une nouvelle pauvre, tout montrait qu'elle essayait de cacher son côté « classe » derrière une attitude de chartière. Même si les longs cheveux blond qui encadraient son visage gâchaient un peu cette allure de fausse-dure qu'elle se donnait.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas tenter ta chance ? Répliqua le châtain avec un demi-sourire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit trésor, il est cent pour cent gay, soupira-t-elle, et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, ajouta la blonde.

- Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Demanda Kurt, intéresse.

- A partir du moment où le regard d'un homme ne s'aventure jamais dans mon décolleté quand je lui serre un verre mais qu'il matte le cul des gars qui chantent, je peux te dire avec certitude qui il veut dans son lit. » conclu-t-elle.

De plus en plus intéressant... Cette fille n'était pas si dépravée que ça finalement, elle pouvait même être bien utile si l'envie lui prenait d'en savoir plus sur le mystérieux chanteur. La serveuse finit par écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, avant de se lever et de partir chercher les verres qu'elle devait servir. En passant à côté de Kurt un peu plus tard, elle se baisse et lui murmure doucement.

« Ah oui, et il s'appelle Blaine »

* * *

**Un avis ? Je suis preneuse de tout commentaires, positif ou négatif. La suite devrait arriver trés rapidement !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Last Friday Night

**Hey !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Last Friday night

Depuis ce fameux soir, Kurt retourne tous les vendredi soir dans ce bar au bout de sa rue, et tous les vendredi soir il écoute Blaine chanter une chanson, puis passe le reste de la soirée à l'observer. La serveuse s'assoit alors à côté de lui et lui demande s'il a l'intention de se bouger un jour. Ce à quoi il répond « peu être ». Il sait que c'est affreusement mielleux, d'observer la même personnes pendant des semaines mais de ne jamais oser l'abordé, mais le châtain connaît trop de goût de la déception amoureuse pour se laisser attendrir par un visage d'ange et une voix mélodieuse.

Mais un soir, alors que Kurt boit son éternel Cappuccino, assis à la même table que d'habitude, il voit le regard de Blaine se poser sur lui. Le brun l'observe sans gêne pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever, de faire quelques pas et de se poster devant lui. Ses yeux mordorés se posent lentement sur la chaise en face de Kurt.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Les seules pensées qui circulaient dans l'esprit du châtain à ce moment étaient : _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh..._

« Oui » répondi-t-il simplement.

Blaine tira doucement la chaise et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, posant ses deux mains sur la table, observant toujours avec autant d'intérêt le visage de l'étudiant. Il savait que le jeune homme l'observait depuis des semaines, il l'avait vu dès le départ, le regard d'azur qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, le sourire rêveur qui se perdait de temps en temps sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait, ni même pourquoi il le dévorait des yeux de cette façon, mais il avait horriblement envie de connaître celui pour qui il chantait tous les vendredi soir.

« Alors maintenant j'aurais très envie de savoir pourquoi tu me fixes de cette façon, demanda doucement le brun.

- Je... je ne te fixes pas ! Répliqua Kurt, un peu trop précipitamment pour que ça soit vrai.

- Bon, alors disons que tu me regardais avec insistance ? »

Cette réplique eut pour mérite de faire sourire Kurt, Blaine avait une douceur dans la voix qui aurait pu rassurer n'importe qui.

« Je t'ai entendu chanter l'autre jour, répondit simplement l'étudiant.

- Oh.. Mais ça n'explique en rien pourquoi tu me fixes, argumenta le brun avec un sourire.

- Disons que je sais de source sur que tu ne te laisses pas facilement approché, j'ai donc préféré t'observer de loin. »

Immédiatement Kurt regretta cet aveu. Il venait de dire clairement à Blaine qu'il l'observait par peur de ne pas lui plaire. Le rire doux et joyeux qui suivit effaça toutes les craintes du jeune étudiant.

« Pour te prouver le contraire, que dirais-tu de prendre un café avec moi ? Demanda soudainement le brun.

- Ce serait avec joie, sourit Kurt.

- Demain, 13h au Starbuck au coin de la 36ème ? Proposa Blaine.

- J'y serais.. »

Le sourire éblouissant que lui donna le chanteur manqua de l'éblouir, et il fut prit d'un vertige au moment de se lever. Il rendit son sourire au brun et tourna les talons. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, une main retint son bras, une poigne ferme mais pas violente. Kurt fit volte face pour se retrouver en face de Blaine, qui s'était levé lui aussi, et lui tendait l'addition pliée en quatre. L'étudiant prit le bout de papier, et s'éloigna.

Une fois rentré chez lui, le jeune homme tenait toujours le papier dans sa main et ne résista pas à la tentation de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Il découvrit un numéro de téléphone griffonné à côté d'une phrase : _J'ai hâte d'être à demain, Blaine._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer, n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire ;) A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Nutbush city limits

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Tout d'abord merci pour les review, elles me font très plaisir, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! En suite, je suis consciente que mes chapitres ne sont pas excessivement long, mais ça va aller en s'améliorant, car j'ai de plus en plus de temps ! _

_Ce chapitre est un moment de mise en place de l'intrigue, il est fait pour créer des dizaines de questions dans votre pauvre petit esprit... _

_Bonne lecture ;)._

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Nutbush City Limits

Le rendez-vous du lendemain se passa dans une ambiance étrangement familière, Kurt avait l'impression qu'il connaissait Blaine depuis des années, et pourtant, il l'adorait encore plus de minutes en minutes. La soudaine proximité qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Kurt, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le brun était comme ça avec tout le monde. C'est ainsi qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, contemplant l'étrange couleur des yeux de Blaine, un mélange d'or, de marron et de vert.

« Kurt ? … Kurt ? … Kurt ! Blaine s'agitait devant lui afin d'obtenir son attention.

- Excuse moi, je pensais à quelque chose, souris le châtain.

- Je peux savoir à quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

- Hum... Je me demandais si tu te sentais toujours aussi à l'aise avec les inconnus ? S'enquit alors Kurt.

- Ça dépend... répondit évasivement Blaine.

- De quoi ?

- Ça dépend de si les inconnus sont aussi sexy que toi ou non. »

Kurt manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, et ses joues se colorèrent en un rouge vif. Sa réaction ne manqua pas de faire sourire Blaine. Le châtain, lui, ne rigolais pas vraiment, il n'aimait pas que l'on joue avec lui, et surtout avec ses sentiments. A force d'observer Blaine chanter, il avait finit pas éprouver un certain attachement, attachement qui s'était vite transformé en un léger béguin après l'épisode de la veille.

« Bon, je vais être franc et répondre à toutes les question que tu te poses mais que tu n'oses pas formuler à voix haute. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aborder des inconnus Kurt. Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'inviter des mecs à boire un café. Je n'ai tout simplement pas l'habitude d'avoir des contactes humains. » déballa Blaine rapidement.

Cette réponse donna envie à Kurt d'en savoir encore plus. Comment quelqu'un comme Blaine, qui avait un physique très avantageux et un tact naturel assez développé, pouvait-il fuir la présence des autres. Le regard triste que lui lança le brun après cette révélation ne lui donna pas le courage de poser plus de questions. Au lieu de ça, Kurt posa sa main sur celle de Blaine, et exerça une légère pression, comme pour le rassurer.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade dans Central Park ? Proposa soudainement Blaine.

- J'adorerais, mais je dois retourner au travail à 14h 30.. Que dirais-tu de demain, même heure, même endroit ? Répondit l'étudiant.

- Alors à demain, » conclu le chanteur.

Kurt déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue du brun avant de se diriger vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, direction son école de mode.

~o~

Kurt était presque arrivé en retard à son premier cour, sa meilleure amie l'avait alors regardé de travers avec un regard lubrique qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait fait entre midi et deux. La principale raison de cette pensée était le sourire niais qui ornait le visage du jeune brun. Il s'assit en silence à ses côtés, et commença à sortir ses croquis.

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air, » commenta négligemment la jeune femme.

Santana Lopez dans toute sa splendeur. Il la connaissait depuis le lycée, à cette époque elle était encore une petite garce immature, capitaine des cheerios. Son corps asssez avantageux et son caractère bien trempé lui avait rendu service un paquet de fois. Puis elle était tombée amoureuse de Britany, une blonde plantureuse, cheerios elle aussi. Elle s'était alors révélée avoir un cœur, et s'était liée d'amitié avec Kurt quand il lui avait donné un coup de main sur « comment annoncer son homosexualité à ses parents ». Maintenant, elles avaient emménagées toutes les deux à New York, étudiaient dans la même école que Kurt, dans la section mannequinat alors que ce dernier était en design et stylisme. Ils avaient en commun le cour sur les nouvelles matières de la mode mondiale, et Britany semblait beaucoup apprécier son voisin, un jeune blond aux allures d'enfant modèle mais qui se révélait être un garçon très simple d'esprit, un peut comme elle...

« J'ai simplement bu un café avec lui, nia Kurt.

- Voyons Porcelaine, quand tu me parles de lui on dirait un adolescent amoureux, argumenta la brune.

- Disons qu'il est plutôt pas mal, mais je le connais à peine..

- Tu as prévu de le revoir, questionna-t-elle.

- Demain midi, avoua Kurt.

- Déjà ? Eh bien, on dirait que ton beau brun est plutôt intéressé ! »

Santana lacha un des rires pleins de sous-entendu.

« Mlle Lopez, puis-je avoir le plaisir d'obtenir votre attention ? A moins que vos petite histoires ne soient plus intéressantes que mon cour ? » Margarette White, ancienne égérie Dior lançait à la latino son plus noir regard, tout en pointant du doigt la robe fleuri qui était le sujet de son cour..

Santana pesa le pour et le contre mentalement, puis baisa la tête sous le regard étonné de Kurt. Elle ne s'écrasait jamais habituellement, mais apparemment se faire virer de la plus prestigieuse école de mode du pays ne valait pas sa fierté personnelle.

* * *

_Voiloà, voilà, vous devenez surement vous poser des questions sur Blaine. C'est le but, dans cette histoire le grand mystère ce sera lui ! Merci d'etre passé, ce serait très aimable de votre part de laisser un petit mot, n'oubliez pas, chaque commentaire est un chaton de sauvé ;)._

_A très bientot !_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Fighter

_Hello,_

_Je vous avais bien dit que la suite viendrait bien vite ! Elle vous donne plus d'informations sur Blaine, et vous met sur la voix du « nœud » de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Fighter

Blaine ouvrit la port du gymnase quelques minutes plus tard que d'habitude. La salle sentait la sueur et le sang, il n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigeât directement vers le vestiaire. Ce gymnase était situé en plein cœur du Bronx, dans l'Hudson, un quartier qui était plus que crain, mais ce n'était pas pour l'ambiance que Blaine venait ici. Il se changeât rapidement, enfilant un short et un débardeur, puis prenant ses gants.

La salle de boxe était vide, un gros sac marron trônait au milieu, attirant immédiatement l'attention du brun. Il commença alors son entraînement quotidien, frappant sans relache le sac pendant des heures. Il faisait ça tous les soirs, afin d'être toujours meilleur. Blaine faisait de la boxe depuis ses 14 ans, et ce qui était au départ une passion, lui permettait maintenant de gagner de l'argent. Il était loin d'être riche, mais c'était suffisant pour payer un petit loyer, ses frais de fac et de quoi survivre.

« Alors Champion, prêt pour ce soir ? »

Le brun fit volte face, regardant l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans les yeux. Ron Armstrong était le gérant du club et l'organisateur des matchs clandestins qui se déroulaient tous les samedis soir.

« Comme toujours, répliqua Blaine.

- J'espère pour toi, parce que c'est un sacré morceau que tu vas devoir affronter! » dit-il avant de partir comme il était venu.

~o~

Kurt patientait depuis bientôt vingt minutes, Blaine était en retard. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis ? Peut-être allait-il lui poser un lapin ? Peut-être qu'il s'était moqué de lui depuis le départ ?! Alors que Kurt psy-cotait, Blaine arriva au coin de la rue. Son cœur se réchauffa quand il vit le jeune homme assis au café, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il s'était réveillé à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et quand il avait vu l'heure il s'était précipité dans sa salle de bain, puis avait pris le premier métro. Il n'était sûrement pas présentable et les marques du combat de la veille devaient le rentre inhumain à regarder. Mais pour voir Kurt il aurait pu traverser la ville en serviette de bain. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait le premier pas vers quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Depuis ce premier soir ou Blaine avait remarqué ses grand yeux d'un bleu profond, il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Ce visage, d'une pureté presque irréelle qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, ce sourire de petit garçon qui contrastait avec ce corps si attirant. Et surtout, le fait qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas brusqué, pas comme tous ces hommes qui s'étaient empressés de venir l'aborder. Kurt avait pris son temps, il avait su gagner involontairement le respect de Blaine, chose indispensable pour quiconque voulait l'approcher.

Le visage de Kurt devint tout blanc quand il aperçut enfin le brun. Blaine avait une ecchymose qui recouvrait la moitié de son œil gauche, son arcade était ouverte et tenait grâce à un minuscule strapp et sa joue était éraflée à de nombreux endroits. Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis se précipita à la rencontre du brun. Il ne remarqua même pas l'allure négligé de Blaine, ni son jogging, ni son simple tee-shirt, beaucoup trop occupé à scruter son visage. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il manqua de se jeter sur lui.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Kurt totalement paniqué.

- Rien de grave ne- commença Blaine, vite coupé par l'étudiant en mode.

- Rien de grave ? Mais tu es écorché de partout ! Tu t'es fais agressé ? On doit aller voir la police ! On doit-

- Stop. »

Blaine le fit taire en posant une main sur sa joue et en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne me suis pas fait agressé, ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout t'expliquer. » dit Blaine.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et prirent un café chacun. Pendant tout ce temps, Kurt ne lâchait pas le bouclé des yeux, l'énorme hématome qui décorait son visage lui donnait un air encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, avant que Kurt décide de toussoter bruyamment afin de faire comprendre au brun qu'il voulait une explication.

« Combat de boxe, » dit simplement Blaine.

Les sourcils de l'étudiant en mode se soulevèrent gracieusement, montrant son incompréhension, l'invitant à continuer.

« J'avais un combat de boxe hier soir, et j'ai pris quelques coups, expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la boxe, ajouta Kurt.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas, répliqua le brun.

- Et tu n'as pas l'air résigner à m'en parler visiblement, grogna le futur styliste.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

Kurt ne répliqua rien, il décida même de ne plus parler et de laisser Blaine faire le premier pas. Après tout, il lui avait parlé de lui, de son père à Lima, de son demi-frère qui suivait sa copine dans sa tournée mondiale, de sa meilleure amie qui étudiait avec lui. Alors que Blaine ne lui avait rien dit, il ne savait pas d'où il venait, si il avait de la famille, quels études il faisait. Rien. Il ne savait absolument rien de Blaine. Il aurait pu être un psychopathe tueur en série, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Alors il attend, savourant son café, se faisant violence pour ne pas regarder le brun. Lorsqu'il se risqua à jeter un regard vers il, il sursauta en constatant que le boxeur le dévisageait sans aucune gène. Ses yeux allaient de son torse, recouvert pas une veste Prada récemment acheté, à ses cheveux coiffé à la perfection, en passant par ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise et par ses lèvres si pulpeuse.

Finalement, au bout d'une trentaine de minutezs de silence, Kurt décida de mettre fin au supplice, abandonna la balade dans central park qu'ils avaient prévu. Il se lève, remet son écharpe, et sort du café sans un regard pour le brun.

Blaine reste assis là, à se demander pourquoi il n'a pas bouger, pourquoi il ne s'est pas lever pour poursuivre le jeune homme et tout lui expliquer. Voilà des années que Blaine n'avait pas apprécié la compagnie d'une personne comme il appréciait celle de Kurt. Il le faisait rire, sourire, faisait tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait pris soin de mettre en place avec les autres. Il lui donnait envie de se confier, de laisser tomber le masque. Mais il ne devait pas s'accorder ce genre de moment, il ne devait plus revoir Kurt, il ne devait pas continuer à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Après tout, il était sûrement comme toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait connu, égoïste, vil et indigne de confiance. Il n'avait définitivement pas le droit de s'attacher à lui. Aimer c'est avoir des faiblesses.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez remarqué l'amélioration au niveau de la longueur ! Donnez moi vos pronostiques, je vous promet que si l'un d'entre vous à raison je lui dirais par MP ! Et n'oubliez pas de sauver un chaton;)._

_A bientot !_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Cought Syrup

_Hello !_

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos petits mots, ils me font tous très plaisir ! Désolée pour ce retard, les joies du bac... Mais je me rattrape avec un chapitre long ! Vous découvrez plus de choses sur Blaine, sur la boxe, sur le pourquoi du comment. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Cought Syrup

Kurt était rentré chez lui complètement bouleversé, c'était toujours la même chose, il s'attachait trop vite au gens et finalement il se faisait pigeonner. Blaine ne semblait pas décider à garder une certaine distance avec lui. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à s'il devait appeler ou non sa meilleure amie, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

_« 19h 30, là ou on s'est rencontré ? » - Blaine_

Kurt essayât de peser le pour et le contre. Il pouvait très bien refuser et continuer sa petite vie comme il le faisait avant, oubliant tout ce qui le reliait à Blaine de près où de loin. Mais après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait vivre sans regrets. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et pris la direction du parc le plus proche affin de s'avancer dans ses travaux.

~o~

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ? Ah oui, il était faible. Incapable de résister au charme d'un gars aussi séduisant que Kurt. Il était resté quelques minutes de plus au café, regardant la place vite où s'était tenu le châtain peu avant. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation d'être en quelque sorte lié à quelqu'un ? Des années sûrement. Il ne faisait pas confiance a Kurt, et ça avait l'air de l'avoir blessé. Après tout, pourquoi ferait-il confiance à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît que depuis trois jours, même les gens _normaux _n'accordaient pas leur confiance aussi facilement. Et puis, c'était dans la nature de Blaine de se méfier des gens. Plutôt du genre solitaire, le jeune brun avait l'habitude de repousser les gens qui s'intéressaient un peu trop lui, et pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir discuter avec Kurt. Même quand il était au lycée, il passait son temps à s'assurer qu'on lui foute la paix.

Alors Blaine n'avait pas résisté, et avait envoyé un SMS à Kurt, le premier depuis qu'ils avaient échangés leur numéros.

~o~

Kurt s'était installé à un endroit différent de d'habitude, il était assis à une table excentrée, dans un petit coin tranquille, un café brûlant dans la main. Il avait hésité à poser un lapin à Blaine, après tout il l'avait cherché, et puis le mal de tête que lui avait donnés ses projets n'avaient pas joués en la faveur du brun. En attendant Blaine, le châtain continuait de griffonner une esquisse sur un patron, sa directrice de projet lui avait donné un devoir particulier, créer une collection complète, sans aucune aide autre que son imagination et son talent. Alors Kurt se donnait à fond, et avait toujours une pille de patron sur lui, au cas ou une idée révolutionnaire lui viendrait au beau milieu de la rue. Il sursauta presque quand la chaise en face de lui fut tiré. Un sourire fin orna ses lèvres, pensant voir Blaine s'asseoir en face de lui. Il sursauta vraiment quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un petit brun bouclé, mais un blond aux yeux clair qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un joli garçon comme toi fait ici, assis tout seul ? » demanda-t-il d'un air dragueur.

Peut habitué à être abordé d'une même façon, Kurt posa sur lui des yeux intrigués et surpris.

« Qui te dis que je n'attend pas quelqu'un ? rétorqua le jeune styliste d'un ton hautain.

-Il aurait tord de te faire attendre. » argumenta le blond.

Kurt lui lança son regard le plus froid, essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu.

« Je suis Mathéo, dit soudainement le jeune homme, tendant sa main en direction du châtain.

- Et moi je suis occupé, répondit Kurt froidement.

- Détend toi chéri, je te demande pas en mariage, juste ton prénom, souris le blond.

- Kurt, soupira le futur styliste.

- Eh bien Kurt, tu as de magnifiques yeux bleu, »

Il se faisait draguer ouvertement, et ce n'était pas le genre de moment qu'il préférait. Généralement, quand ce genre de chose arrivait, Santana n'était pas très loin et faisait déguerpir à coup de talon aiguille les mecs qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de lui. Mais là, il était seul, Blaine n'était pas encore arrivé, et il n'avait aucun moyen de faire partir ce mec un peu lourd et surtout beaucoup trop entreprenant pour lui.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard, nota Mathéo, un autre sourire ornant son visage.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, contra sèchement Kurt.

- Tu préfères qu'on aille ailleurs c'est ça ? » insista-t-il, posant sa main sur celle que Kurt n'utilisait pas pour dessiner.

Soudain, un main plus mate et plus large que la sienne se posa fermement sur le poignet du blond, le forçant à retirer sa main de sur celle de Kurt. Ce dernier leva les yeux pour rencontrer des pupilles mordorés et beaucoup sévères que d'habitude. Le sourire d'enfant qu'il arborait habituellement avait été remplacé par une expression figée et dure.

« T'as pas compris, il t'a dit de dégager, grogna le brun.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Kurt » rajouta Mathéo, son visage s'approchant dangereusement de celui de l'étudiant.

Blaine le regarda s'éloigner, avant de venir s'asseoir à sa place, son regard se radoucissant immédiatement à la vue du sourire reconnaissant que lui adressa Kurt.

« Désole de pas être arrivé plus tôt, s'excusa la brun.

- J'étais étonné de recevoir ton message, dit Kurt, changeant totalement de sujet.

-Tu avais l'air de prendre cette histoire très à cœur, expliqua le boxeur.

- C'est plutôt normal non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander un résumé détaillé de toute ta vie, ni d'être assez idiot pour prétendre avoir ta confiance au bout de deux jours, mais j'ai été honnête avec toi, et j'aimerais simplement que ça soit réciproque. »

Sur le coup, Kurt venait de mettre un coup de pression à Blaine. Ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas insurmontable, mais Blaine ne parlait jamais de son passé, il n'y pensait même pas, par peur de se faire ensevelir sous une tonne de souvenirs tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres.

« Je suppose que c'est légitime, soupira Blaine.

- Et si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ? proposa Kurt, désignant les éraflures sur son visage.

- Disons que je n'ai trouvé que ça pour payer mes frais d'école et mon appartement, commença le brun.

- Est-ce que c'est un genre de fight club ? demande le châtain.

- On peut dire ça, mais c'est un peu plus réglementé. Disons que tous les grand PDG en costard, tous les pseudo grands hommes, se réunissent la nuit tombé pour assister à ce genre de combat, et pour parier sur le gagnant. Pour moi la règle et simple, je gagne, je remporte une partie de la mise, explique brièvement le musicien.

- Et si tu perds ?

- Je ne perd pas. » conclu Blaine.

Kurt sourit devant l'assurance du jeune homme.

« Et tes études ? questionna-t-il.

- Je suis en quatrième année à Juliard, et ce n'est pas l'école la moins chère de New York, et ce qui ne passe pas en frais de scolarité est utilisé pour la nourriture, le loyer et les extra »

La grimace que fit Kurt à ce moment le trahi. Lui n'avait pas ce genre de problème, à la mort de sa mère, il avait touché une somme assez conséquente, entre l'assurance vie, les allocations pour la perte d'un parent, et son père avait tout mis de côté. A ses 18 ans, quand Kurt a souhaiter emménager à New York et rentrer à la _Parsons New School For Design_, son père lui avait donné tout cet argent, lui permettant un train de vie correct sans devoir se trouver de petit boulot.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, grogna Blaine quand il aperçut la grimace de Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, tu n'as pas l'air malheureux, s'expliqua le plus jeune.

- Tes yeux disent le contraire, rigola Blaine sans vraiment d'humour.

- Disons que les marques que tu as sur le visage ne donnent pas vraiment envie.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose... »souffla le bouclé.

Kurt fixa les quelques égratignures qui parsemaient la joue basanée de Blaine, puis avança sa main de quelques centimètres, l'approchant de son visage. Il scruta la réaction du plus vieux, attendant un quelconque signe de sa part qui montrerait son désaccord, puis finit par poser sa main pale doucement contre sa joue. Blaine ferma les yeux au contact de la main de Kurt, le contraste de la peaux douce contre sa joue égratignée était terriblement apaisant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il put voir le regard bleu azur de Kurt le fixer avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas regardé de cette façon ? Une bonne dizaine d'année sûrement...

« Tu ne t'es même pas occupé de tes éraflures, elles guériraient plus vite si tu les désinfectaient, informa Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, »sourit Blaine.

Kurt réfléchit un instant, il habitait à quelques minutes du café où ils étaient, et il possédait une trousse de soin pour le visage d'une taille incommensurable. Il pourrait proposer au brun de soigner les quelques égratignures qui abîmaient son magnifique visage. Mais si jamais il refusait, qu'il trouvait ça précoce, ou qu'il pense que Kurt avait de mauvaises intentions.

Décidant d'être plus subtil que ça, le jeune homme se leva, et tendis la mains au brun qui le regardait avec surprise.

« Tu me suis ? demanda doucement Kurt.

- Pour aller où ? s'enquit Blaine.

- Tu verras bien... » répondit le châtain évasivement.

Blaine glissa sa main dans la sienne avec prudence, se levant à son tour, rencontrant le regard plein de douceur de l'étudiant. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, ils ne se tenaient plus la mains, mais quand leurs doigts se frôlaient malencontreusement, un frisson venait caresser le dos des deux hommes. Finalement, Kurt se stoppa au pied d'un petit immeuble simple, et poussa la grande porte, laissant Blaine rentrer en même temps que lui.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » questionna le brun.

Kurt ne répondit pas, l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut. Au moment où le plus jeune poussa la porte de son appartement, Blaine comprit enfin où il l'avait emmené. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais la première chose qui frappa Blaine fut la pile de croquis de mode qui jonchaient la table au centre de la pièce. Kurt devait être investi à cent-pour-cent dans son travail, il devait prendre le temps de découvrir cette parti du jeune styliste.

Le châtain posa ses affaires sur le petit canapé, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Blaine et il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Blaine sentit son estomac remuer, si seulement Kurt savait ce que ce simple mouvement de dents sur ses lèvre lui donnait comme envie.

« Installe toi, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner » dit-il doucement.

Blaine s'assit dans le canapé, attendant sagement que le plus jeune revienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, il se laissait amadouer par les beaux yeux du châtain, mais il savait très bien comment ça aller ce passer. Finalement, Kurt découvrirait quel genre de personne il était, et il partirait en courant.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme boîte dans les mains.

« Ce ne sont que des coupures tu sais, je ne fais pas une hémorragie, taquina le bouclé.

- Continu comme ça et tu finiras par te débrouiller tout seul ! Menaça Kurt.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé je te signal... » marmonna-t-il.

L'étudiant en mode sortit un coton et du désinfectant, et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies sur la joue de Blaine. Mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment du même avis, et bougeait sans cesse, le contact du liquide alcoolisé sur sa chair à vif n'était pas vraiment agréable. Finalement, il trouva comme passe temps l'observation du visage sérieux et concentré de Kurt. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tellement profond qu'on aurait pu se noyer en plongeant dedans, sa peau d'un pâleur incroyable rappelait celle des poupées de porcelaine, son nez avait une forme bien particulière, et il le plissait d'une façon adorable quand Blaine bougeait un peu trop. Et enfin, ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu trop longtemps sur les lèvres rosées du plus jeune, et il se surprit à se demander quel goût elles devaient avoir.

Il était définitivement trop attaché à ce garçon, beaucoup trop.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés ! Encore une fois, j'attends vos pronostiques sur la suite, sur la vie de Blaine. A bientôt pour la suite !_


End file.
